I Need Your Love
by xXwar-of-changeXx
Summary: Fairy Tail AU where Levy, Lucy, Erza and Juvia go out for a "Girls Night Out" to Club Magnolia. Gajeel, Natsu, Gray and Jellal fight boredom. Two Chapter one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty. So... my first two-shot... if this gets to be classified as a two... it's more like a one. Anyway. It's also my first Fairy Tail related fic... That's I've posted. It's a modern AU, and it was inspired by a song called Habibi (I Need Your Love) by Shaggy. I literally heard the song for the first time today (7/2/15) and I decided it would be a great dance song... then I was like... OH. OHHHH. Club Fic. Yes. So here it is.**

 **I personally don't think I'm good at one-shots... I need a far more complex plot to work with...**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or the song mentioned above. Just the idea for the plot... ;D**

Chapter 1

Levy sat on Lucy's bed, giggling as the blonde desperately searched for a fitting dress for their "Girls Night Out". Erza, Lucy, Levy, and Juvia decided they needed a night on the town just the four of them. It took them a while to get to a consensus on where they should spend their night.

Levy was good with anything, since she hadn't been out in so long. Lucy knew she wanted to go dancing, Erza wanted to get her favorite drink; A Raspberry-Peach and Strawberry-Lime Sangria, while Juvia wanted to be able to show off her knew dress from Heart Kreuz. The girls all knew the perfect place to achieve all of their goals, however… They also knew it was a very popular place for the employees at Guild Halls Inc.

Club Magnolia was high-end, popular, and easy to get into if you knew how to play the bouncers. Luckily for this group of girls, the bouncers knew them long before it was legal for them to go out to clubs. This provided an excellent opening for them to let loose whenever they felt like it.

Levy looked at her phone, a black cat staring back at her. The time that was above the cats head read 7:30. They all had decided to meet around 8:00 in the parking lot that belonged to the club.

"Luuuuucy! It's 7:30! Hurry and pick a dress!"

In her closet, Lucy yelped and ran out, several dresses in her arms and three pairs of shoes dangling from her fingers. She dumped the pile of clothes next to Levy and picked one up; a black, skin-tight and strapless piece, holding it to her form, she looked between Levy and the mirror, desperate for advice.

"Okay, so this one makes me look much more tan than I actually am, and it goes with these shoes."

Lucy held up a pair of black, stiletto gladiator style heels that lifted her three inches higher.

"Wow! Lucy! That's super sexy! Oh… Man… If Natsu could see you now…"

Levy giggled and winked at her friend, watching as a blush crept onto her friends cheeks.

"Don't joke… but then there's this one, and it makes my boobs and ass look huge…"

Lucy grabbed a deep purple single strap and held it to her. She didn't bother slipping it on, knowing that it made her look more voluptuous than she already was. She then looked at a pair of silver platform heels and showed them to Levy.

"Well… If you want to look more… curvy than you already are, I would definitely go with that one… But we are running out of time! Pick one of the dresses and let's go!"

Lucy chewed on her lip a bit before deciding to go with the black strapless. She scrambled back to her closet, shoes and dress in tow. Levy giggled some more and placed the dresses on the bed neatly to the side. She was envious of her friend… Lucy had curves in all the right places and was practically "Princess Perfect". Levy knew that she had a nice butt and a figure to match, but sometimes she felt that she was the most unattractive out of her small group of friends.

Lucy then stumbled out of the closet, bouncing on a single foot while trying to get the heels on. Her makeup and hair had been done long before, her outfit taking longer than anything else. She grabbed her tiny purse and stood in front of Levy, grinning ear to ear.

Levy smiled widely back and stood, locking arms with her closest friend. They strode out of the room, shutting the lights off as they left. Their heels clicked in time with each other as they made their way down the sidewalk and to Lucy's car.

They hopped into the vehicle and peeled out of the spot Lucy claimed as hers. While the drive to the club would take a normal person nearly fifteen minutes, it took Lucy six and a half. She prided herself on her driving, even if it scared everyone else.

As they exited the white sports car, they saw Juvia and Erza standing by the building they were meant to enter. Erza word a red dress, the bottom of it reaching her mid thigh while the top of it wrapped around her neck in a halter-type form. Her shoes were black with a small red bow at the forefront of her toe. Juvia stood next to her, a blue skin-tight dress that had sleeves that held firm halfway down her upper arm. As Levy got closer she could see the gleam of several gemstones that had been sewn into the dress, resembling the glimmer of water in sunlight. Juvia's shoes were not nearly as tall as Erza's and Lucy's, but they added a decent amount of height to her. They were a shiny gray with black flowered lace over it.

Levy felt completely inadequate as she walked with her friends. Her own dress had been simple, a tight, strapless dress that frilled out at the bottom and reached her mid-thigh. The dress was black, since she felt that her normal oranges and yellows made her seem younger than she was. Her shoes were simple black and lifted her an inch and a half. She laughed as she realized that they all had practically the same hair style, partially up and whatever didn't make it into the intricate bun got curled and styled.

"It's good to see you aren't late, Lucy. It must be Levy… Since you're always late when we go out otherwise."

Erza had a teasing smile on her face, but Lucy's face turned slightly red at the comment.

"It's because I can never figure out what to wear!"

The girls giggled at her, keeping their thoughts to themselves.

"Well, I'm ready to go and enjoy myself! Shall we?"

Juvia smiled at her friends, and locked arms with all of them. They walked together to the front door, passing by the enormous line that waited outside. They ignored the cat-calls and people staring as they walked past, laughing as the bouncers let them in. Once they entered the main room the speakers blasted music and the various light colors flashed across the room. They easily weaved through the crowds to a vacant table, sitting on the lounge chairs, while they grew accustomed to the blaring music and the swaying bodies in the middle of the floor. Behind their table the bar stretched across the entire room, curving into the adjacent wall. Erza turned and made eye-contact with the bartender, who nodded his head and started making her favorite drink.

"What should we do? Drink? Dance? Drink and dance?"

Lucy's voice carried over the music easily, which surprised the group; the song must be coming to an end.

As Erza's drink arrived the group of four searched the area for familiar faces. In all honesty, they would be surprised if they didn't recognize someone on the floor. It was never an unwelcome event should they see a familiar face, but it made things far more interesting for them if they were able to see only strangers.

"Oh… Oh My…"

Erza, Lucy, and Levy turned to look at Juvia, seeing her gaze stuck on the floor, her mouth slightly agape.

Following the gaze of their friend, the trio saw not one, but two familiar faces. Together. On the dance floor. Dancing _very_ intimately.

Levy gasped and heard Lucy giggle loudly.

"It seems that Mira and Laxus are having a grand ol' time, don'tcha think?"

Mira and Laxus were very close to each other, their faces almost touching as they swayed with the music. Mira's eyes were half-opened and her mouth opened slightly. Laxus ran his hands down her sides, her dress opening along her oblique's and closing again at her hips.

Erza quirked an eyebrow, but did not care to intrude on her coworkers position with their boss's grandson. Levy looked to Erza for an explanation, receiving not even a glance.

The girls sat at their table, shots coming and going in seconds. After their fourth round of shots they decided it was time to dance. Levy felt tingly all over, a gentle hum echoing throughout her body. She grasped Lucy's hand as they made their way to the dance floor. After spending a couple seconds finding their rhythm the girls started dancing.

They moved sinuously; hands in the air, bodies moving in synchronization with the music.


	2. Chapter 2

**And here's the second part. I've toyed with the idea of making a chapter for each couple... and then possibly lemons to go with them... But I'm not sure. I've also thought about a story set in this AU... Meh. I'll let you guys decide.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail. Never Have.**

Chapter 2

Gajeel sighed as he sat at the pizza parlor table. Natsu, Gray, and Jellal looking bored out of their minds as they pretended to listen intently to the sportscaster on the television across the nearly empty room.

Natsu sat up suddenly, nearly knocking over Gajeel's beer. The pierced man growled in annoyance, but was too out of it to say anything further.

"Hey. Lucy said something about going to a club tonight… Why don't we go too?!"

The men around him just went back to staring at nothing.

"Hey, flame-brain… Didn't bunny-girl say something about a "Girls Night"?"

"Yea…"

"So, wouldn't it ruin the "Girls Night" if you showed up?"

Natsu thought for a moment, and then grinned.

"Well, if it was just me, then yes… But you guys will be there too!"

The guys groaned together, Gray practically slamming his head on the table.

"C'mon guys! It will be fun! And I'm sure the girls will be surprised!"

Surprised they will be, but Gajeel wasn't in the mood for raining on an estrogen parade.

Jellal had a thoughtful look on his face before standing up and looking at Natsu.

"Since we aren't doing anything productive, perhaps seeing the girls will not be so bad."

Natsu grinned and gave Jellal a thumbs-up. Before Natsu got carried away the blue-haired man made an amendment to his previous statement. Gajeel chuckled at the last minute change, knowing it was for the best, since Natsu was… Well… Natsu.

"However, if they don't want us there, we leave. If Lucy was mad at all of us I don't think we would live to see the morning."

Natsu cringed a bit, obviously having either some horrible flashback of a time when she was mad at him… that or it was a premonition.

Gajeel stood up, stretching before making his thoughts known.

"I'm game… Seeing Bunny-Girl get all worked up might be worth it."

With that the trio of men looked to Gray, whose face was still on the table. His shoulders rose dramatically and the sigh was loud enough to drown out the television.

"Fine. But if we want drinks… Natsu pays."

"Hell no! Gray! If you want drinks, pay for it yourself!"

Gray groaned and stood, following his companions out the door and to Jellal's car. Gajeel jumped into the front seat, glad that he had beat Natsu.

They drove for twenty minutes before getting to the club parking lot.

"Hey guys! There's Lucy's car! Let's go get some plastic wrap."

Natsu grinned evilly before a hard fist hit his head.

"Tch. Stupid! We aren't going to prank your girlfriend's car and then go see her… Moron."

Gajeel took his hand away from Natsu's head as he closed the car door. He followed Jellal and Gray into the building nodding slightly at the bouncer.

As they entered the smell of sweat and alcohol hit their olfactory sense like a wall. Gajeel was personally glad that he was getting over a cold; the smell wasn't as bad as it could have been.

The men made their way to the bar, each ordering a small but strong drink. They turned to watch the dance floor, searching for people they recognized. Gajeel smirked as he saw Mirajane Strauss and Laxus Dreyar dancing together on the floor.

"Called it."

The men around him followed his gaze and noticed the power couple on the floor. Natsu practically fell over as he saw the two dancing. Jellal and Gray chuckled, but made no remark.

Suddenly Natsu stiffened. His mouth dropped a bit, his brow slightly furrowed. Gajeel followed his gaze and raised a pierced eyebrow as he noticed Natsu's girlfriend dancing in a very short and very tight black dress. He slapped the salmon-haired man beside him on the back, pushing him forward a bit. The awed man took slow steps forward, making his way towards his bubbly girlfriend.

Gajeel noticed that Lucy was here with Erza and Juvia, who were dancing close to her. Gajeel furrowed his brow slightly, seeing his childhood friend notice Natsu, poking Lucy's shoulder to get her attention. He then choked down a laugh as the blonde noticed her boyfriend behind her. He could tell she was about to reprimand him; tell him off for coming here and ruining their night out.

That was until Natsu grabbed her and crushed her with a kiss. She quickly embraced it and then the two started dancing. Erza and Juvia were surprised to see what was happening, but didn't make a move to stop it. Shaking their heads in surprise they glanced past the dancing couple and took in the appearance of the three men staring at them from the bar. Gajeel noticed that they looked around Lucy and he could tell they were talking. Eventually the two of them moved closer, but did not leave the dance floor.

To Gajeel's utter surprise, there wasn't just the three of the girls, but there were four. A small blunette stepped around the dancing couple and made immediate eye contact with Gajeel. He felt his jaw drop as he took in the girls' appearance. She was shorter than her companions, which made her invisible to him in the crowd. Her dress hugged her in all the right places, frilling out at the bottom, making her ass stick out even more. He knew who she was, which made it more surprising for him to see her in that dress.

Then, without warning, the three of them started dancing. Erza, Juvia, and Levy watched the men at the bar as they danced sinuously with each other; their bodies moving with the flow of the music.

Gajeel heard Gray and Jellal take in sharp breaths as they watched the girls dance. Then, without warning, Jellal walked down to the floor, grabbed Erza by the waist and began moving with her, his head bent towards her ear, eyes closed. She smiled before wrapping her arms around his neck and moving more fully with him.

Gajeel looked at Gray, whose eyebrow was raised. They looked back at the dance floor, watching as the two blunettes danced, their eyes locked with the two remaining men. They giggled slightly before whispering to each other, which made them giggle even more. Gajeel smirked and shook his head, nodding to Gray as he made his way down to the tiny girl.

In a flash he grabbed her waist and pushed her ass against him, moving her to the rhythm of the music. She fit well with him and they move sensually together to the song. His arms slunk around her form, holding her against him. He bent his head into her hair, inhaling her luxurious scent. He heard the quietest of moans come from her, making him smirk into her hair. Her arms made their way around his head, her hands holding him to her. He bent his head down even more and began to place kisses along her neck. He felt her gasp, but didn't relent his assault on her neck. Her fingers tightened in his hair, her nails lightly scratching his scalp as they tensed. He hissed against her neck, unprepared for the sensation the single move gave him.

In his daze he looked around at his companions, seeing Natsu and Lucy moving with the music, Lucy's hands caressing Natsu's face as the two of them swayed. Jellal and Erza had their arms around each other, foreheads touching and their eyes closed as they let their other senses tell them what to do. Juvia and Gray were going all out; his hands on her hips, her pelvis pushed against his. He placed multiple kisses on her, his lips moving as he spoke softly to her. Gajeel grinned as the girl he held onto pressed into him more.

He knew the song was coming to an end, so he turned her around to plant a kiss on her lips. His tongue broke its way through her lips, exploring everything that it could before the song ended. She returned his kiss wholeheartedly, her fingers weaving through his mane eagerly.

As the song ended her broke the kiss, smiling at her dazed look. Without so much as a glance at his companions, he grabbed the woman and dragged her out of Club Magnolia. It took him less than ten minutes to get home, since he lived only a few blocks away. When he threw his door open he assaulted the girl with kisses and roaming hands.

The next morning Gajeel woke up to the sun shining through his apartment window. He groaned and rolled over, too tired to get out of bed. As he did he felt a small hand on his chest. Looking down he remembered his night. The girl's eyes fluttered open at his movement. As he watched her register her whereabouts he watched her face grow red. She snapped her eyes to him, watching as he chuckled slightly.

"Hey Shrimp. Sleep well?"

She turned even redder before rolling onto her back, the sheets covering her naked body. After a few seconds she started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Well… What was supposed to be a girls' night turned out to be a quadruple date. What happened to everyone else?"

"I dunno. After the song I dragged you here to ravage you in private."

With that Levy laughed and snuggled in closer to Gajeel. He wrapped his arm around her, embracing the warmth that came from her body.

"Well, I guess quadruple dates are better than girls' night, especially if it ends like that every time."

Levy winked at him and kissed his chest.

"Were you surprised to see your boyfriend there?"

"Of course. But… how'd you know we would be there?"

"Natsu mentioned something about that Bunny-Girl going out. And I'm assuming she told him."

"I see. Well, you guys made it a far better night, so thank you."

"Gihee, no problem shrimp. And to be honest… I wouldn't mind seeing you dressed like that again."

"Oh? You liked that?"

He glanced down at her, her eyes closed but a smirk clear as day.

"Very much."

Gajeel growled the words out as he assaulted the girl with all of his love.


End file.
